


Holes

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A sad ending, Angst, Based off of a scene in Holes, Eliza loves Alex ;-;, F/M, Its sad really, James Reynolds is still an asshole, Poor Maria :(, Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: "You, Your children, and your children's children, will dig for the next one hundred years..." She drawled on, as the two slowly lowered their guns, eyes widened with shock."And you'll never find it..."





	Holes

Heat waves shuttered across the horizon, the air humid and sticky.

_Its so hot, Alex..._

The once beautiful lake was now reduced to that of dry sand and dirt, a one of a kind death valley.

_But I feel so...cold..._

A gust of wind blew through Eliza's hair, the outlaw leaning against that of a rotten turned over boat.

She was gazing out at the lines between the fugue of heat, a hazy figure slowly coming into form.

It become a full bodied apparition, A hallucination of his dehydration as Alex walked up to her suspenders and all with that warm smile of his.

He crouched down in front of Eliza, Eliza smiling as she lifted her hand to her lover's cheek.

"Alex...!" She cooed dreamily, stroking her thumb from Alex's temple to his jaw.

"I can fix that." Alex answered, Eliza sighing with love in her eyes as Alex reached out to curl a lock of her hair behind her ear.

A click of a gun was heard, Alex gazing behind Eliza.

" **YOU GOT FIVE DAMN SECONDS TO TELL ME WHERE THE LOOT IS!"**

James Reynolds stood, a cocked shotgun pointed right at Eliza as his young wife Maria stood next to him, frightened.

Eliza looked over at the two, turning back to the now empty air she was staring at, her arm up in position.

She quickly grabbed her gun, snapping it back at the two with a steady trigger finger.

The two jumped at this.

"Iv'e been waiting for you, Reynolds!" Eliza hissed out as her eyes rolled up and down the man who ruined her life, seeing how pitiful and desperate he looked.

"...I ain't gonna kill you..."

Eliza then tossed her gun to the dusty earth, the pistol landing in front of Maria's feet.

"Pick it up, damn't!" James commanded at his wife as Maria quickly picked it up in fear, pointing it at Eliza.

" **WHERES THE LOOT!?** " He yelled, Eliza adjusting her hat.

"There ain't no loot." She responded, whiskey eyes quizzical up at James.

"No, No...Don't give me that **BULLSHIT** Hamilton...! You robbed every bank from King to Princeton!" James retorted.

"And w-we saw you walking back here with the s-shovel...!" Maria stuttered out, very nervous as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Maria Lewis, Is that you? Why you with this scumbag?" Eliza asked.

"She's been Maria Reynolds for the last thirteen years!" James seared, as he gritted his teeth.

"Aw, Maria...You were always such a bright student! Probably only married him for his money..." Eliza concluded as Maria looked very upset, close to tears.

Maria sputtered to say something.

"Well its all **GONE** now!" She said.

"Its all dried up with the **DAMN** lake! It hasn't rained in this **SHIT HOLE** since the day they killed Alex!" James spat out, as Eliza stared up at him.

"N-Now...! You better tell em' what he wants, He's a desperate man!" Maria chimed as James' finger tightened on the trigger.

"Go on, kill me." Eliza said as she opened her arms up, as if awaiting a bullet.

"The lake goes on for miles." Eliza said.

"No...I ain't gonna kill you...! But when Im done with you, You gonna **WISH** **YOU** **WAS** **DEAD**!" James screamed as Eliza laughed at this.

She gazed out at the dead expanse.

"Iv'e been wishing I was dead for a long time..." Eliza said.

Eliza then looked James Reynold right in the eye.

"You, Your children, and your children's children, will dig for the next one hundred years..." She drawled on, as the two slowly lowered their guns, eyes widened with shock.

"And you'll never find it..."

A lizard hissed from beneath the boat, the reptile crawling up from the shadows as Maria screamed.

**"WATCH OUT!"**

James' shot at it, the bullet missing and only scaring the creature back underneath the boat.

Eliza looked down at the lizard, grabbing its tail and soon its torso, picking it up.

"Come here, sweetheart..." Eliza coaxed as the reptile wriggled in her grasp, Eliza extending her bare wrist.

"Start digging, Reynolds..." Eliza spat as the lizard opened its teeth-filled mouth, biting down on the soft flesh of her wrist.

Maria screamed at this, the two Reynolds backing away in horror as Eliza laughed, poison traveling through her veins as she slowly began to die.

The two rushed away from the sight, Eliza gazing up at the dizzy blue sky, with a smile on her lips.


End file.
